Kis huncut
by Fircyca
Summary: ...ideje lenne, hogy végre megtörténjen...:


**Kis huncut… **

… avagy, aminek már rég meg kellett volna történnie…

A Faházra leszállt az este. Az asztal mellett, egy gyertya halvány fényénél ketten ültek. Veronica bort iszogatott, Malone pedig naplóját írta nagy figyelemmel.

- Sokáig dolgozik még? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem… – válaszolta Ned anélkül, hogy felnézett volna. – Rögtön befejezem…

Majd pár pillanat csend után mégis ráemelte a tekintetét a lányra.

- Nem iszik maga egy kicsit sokat ma este?

- Csak annyit, amennyi kell… - felelte vigyorogva Veronica. – Egy kis bátorság…

- Mégis mihez kell?

- Valamihez… - nyújtózott egyet. – amit még nem tettem… Majd meglátja…

- Nagyon titokzatosan hangzik… - jegyezte meg mosolyogva Ned.

Veronica csak elvigyorodott, majd megemelte poharát a férfi felé.

- Kész vagyok… - jelentette ki pár perc múlva Malone, és szinte úgy vágta az asztalra a naplóját, majd kíváncsian nézett a még mindig somolygó lányra.

Néhány percig csendben nézték egymást, majd Ned ismét megszólalt:

- Azt hiszem, én lefekszem… - és már el is indult a szobája felé.

- Egyedül? – szólt utána pajkosan Veronica.

- Tessék? – Malone megfordult, és csodálkozva nézett a lányra.

Veronica mosolyogva felállt az asztaltól, és a férfihez sétált.

- Nem gondolt még arra, hogy kihasználhatnánk, hogy kettesben vagyunk?

- Őszintén szólva nem, és ezt nem is lenne sza…

Veronica egy vad csókkal tapasztotta be a száját, és már az ingét kezdte legombolni róla.

- Veronica! – szólt egy kicsit ijedten Ned. – Ezt tényleg nem szabad!

- Csak nem félsz, Ned? – kérdezte vadul csillogó szemekkel a lány.

- Ne… nem, de ezt akkor sem…

De Veronica nem törődött vele. Miután levette a férfiról az inget, lassan végigcsókolta annak mellkasát. Aztán a nadrágot rángatta le róla, majd az alsónadrág következett. Ned már egyre kevésbé tiltakozott, és mindenfajta ellenállása megszűnt, mikor Veronica a szájába vette keményedő férfiasságát.

- Azt hiszem… - nyögött fel az újságíró. – Mégis csak szabad…

A lány többször is, lassan végignyalta Ned acélossá merevedő fütykösét, amit a férfi hangos nyögésekkel jutalmazott. Végigsimogatta a lány haját, és szinte könyörgött, hogy ne hagyja abba. De Veronica abbahagyta… Felemelkedett, és közben ismét végigcsókolta Ned felsőtestét. Aztán hagyta, hogy a férfi finom csókok és apró harapások közepette megszabadítsa ruháitól. Aztán Malone felkapta a lány, és az asztalra ültette. Megcsókolta a nyakát, majd nyelve egyre lejjebb siklott, míg el nem érte a melleit. Szájába vette az egyiket, majd a másikat, miközben kezeivel finoman masszírozta őket. Aztán kezei lesiklottak egészen a lány forró, nedves öléig. Ujjai fürgén és finoman kényeztették lány minden érzékeny pontját. Veronica halkan felnyögött, már nagyon kívánta a férfit. Ned sem volt tétlen… Pár pillanat múlva Veronica szétnyitott combjai közé állt, szorosan magához húzta a lány, majd lassan beléhatolt. Kezdetben lassan, majd pedig egyre vadabbul adagolta a lökéseit, Veronica hangosan sóhajtozott, s ujjai Ned hátába méllyedtek. Pár perc múlva a lány teste megfeszül, aztán egy kis rángás futott rajta végig, majd még egy… Veronica kéjesen felsikoltott. Malone sem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát: megrándult és felordított, miközben forró magja elöntötte a lány belsejét.

Zihálva, mosolyogva csókolták meg egymást. Veronica beletúrt Ned hajába, majd kismacskaként dörzsölte arcát a férfiéhez.

Ned már éppen megszólalt volna, mikor megcsikordult a felvonó. A pár egy pillanat alatt szétrebbent, felkapkodták elszórt ruháikat, majd egy utolsó, gyors csók után a szobáikba siettek.

Másnap reggel… 

A szobájából kilépő Veronicát három szélesen vigyorgó társa fogadta. Roxton, Marguarite és Challanger az asztalnál ült, és furcsán mosolyogva összenéztek a lány láttán.

- Mi van? – kérdezte gyanakodva Veronica.

- Ó, semmi… - felelte Marguarite leküzdve a nevetést. – Tegnap korán lefeküdtetek… Pedig nem túl későn értünk haza mi se…

- Iiiiigen… - hebegte a lány. – Fárasztó nap volt…

- Azt meghiszem! – szólt kaján vigyorral Roxton.

- Ezt meg hogy….? – kezdte Veronica, de Ned érkezése félbeszakította.

- Jó reggelt! – mondta jókedvűen az újságíró.

Ekkor a többiek már nem bírták tovább, kirobbant belőlük a röhögés. Veronica és Malone zavarta nézett össze, majd nevető barátaikra.

- Úgy hallottuk… - kezdte Marguarite. - …jól telt a tegnap este…

- …mert bizony ott lent mindet hallani lehetett… - fejezte be Roxton.

Veronica egy pillanat alatt fülig pirult, majd valamit hebegve elsietett.

- A… asszem én is me… megyek…valahova… - motyogta Ned, és a másik irányba támolygott….

A többiek pedig még szélesebb vigyorra húzták a szájukat.

**The End!**


End file.
